Loving You Is Hard To Do
by talentedgemx
Summary: Coronation Street/Siophie fanfic. Sophie struggles with her intense feelings for Sian, she just can't get enough of her, and she doesn't know what to do about it. Set just after they get together, and Sophie visits Sian in Southport. Very mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie was sat across the sofa from Sian. It was the middle of the afternoon and the TV was playing some nondescript murder programme. Or it might have been Doctors. No one was paying attention. Sian was flicking through a magazine and had paused briefly as something had grabbed her attention. Sophie could tell as Sian's forehead had crinkled a little and she had lifted her head, slightly squinting her beautiful blue eyes. _Must be interesting_ Sophie contemplated.

Sian's hair was tied back except for a few strands that hung down, gently framing her face. Sophie leaned her head against the back of the sofa and looked at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye; she didn't want to make her leering too obvious.

Sophie sighed to herself, she really couldn't believe they were together. She was so happy, Sian was beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring.. all those soppy things, and two weeks ago, they had slept together for the first time. And that, well... That, was totally amazing. Sophie couldn't translate it into words. Thinking about it melted her brain. That's how hot it was. But it had also caused Sophie a new problem. If Sian was constantly on her mind before two weeks ago, well, let's just say she was glad her exams were over otherwise she would have recounted the event on paper for the examiners to read a few hundred times over.

Sophie couldn't think of anything else, Sian's lips, Sian's hands, Sian's fingers.. what Sian's fingers could be doing instead of turning the pages of that magazine-

Sophie closed her eyes and reminded herself to breath. As amazing as all these feelings were, the tension constantly rising within her was freaking Sophie out. She had no one to talk to about it. She certainly wasn't going to talk to Rosie about it, and she had no idea how she was supposed to bring it up with Sian who, as it appeared, was easily able to switch it on and off. Which just infuriated Sophie even more. Maybe Sian didn't want her as much?

Sophie focused again on Sian's brilliant blue eyes still deeply engrossed in the magazine. _Nah, I know how much she wants me. If those txts are anything to go by..._

Sian had gotten into the habit of txting Sophie before bed to let her know how much she wanted to be in bed with her, and what she would like to do if that were the case. Sophie enjoyed it, however much it worked her up just as she was trying to sleep. The main problem was, Sophie couldn't just kiss Sian whenever she wanted, they both had to make sure there were no prying eyes to catch them out. They couldn't even be totally honest on the phone just in case someone was listening. It was doing Sophie's head in. What she would give to be able to walk down the street holding Sian's hand. Instead they had to wait for private moments like this one, the odd occasion when they could be alone to be able to show each other affection.

As soon as Sophie had got to Sian's moms in Southport, Sian had thrown her against the wall and kissed her so passionately Sophie thought the bottom was going to fall out of her world. It was good, very good, but it was like all their passion and emotion for each other had to be felt within confined moments, locked away from the rest of the world, and it felt weird to have to do that. How they were sitting now, legs overlapping and occasionally reaching out to hold each other's hand was on a time limit. Only until Sian's mom got back. Always only until.

Sophie let out another sigh and stared forwards at the TV. It was definitely Murder She Wrote. She felt so pent up, she wanted to just be able to sit with her girlfriend and not feel like, if they didn't do anything right now, then God knows when they'd have the next opportunity. It shouldn't be like that, but then she did want Sian all the time. They'd only seen each other three times since two weeks ago, they had spoke every day on the phone and spent ridiculous money on txting, but she supposed that was another problem, Sian lived miles away and she wanted to see her all the time!

It was hard.

Sian nudged Sophie's shin with the bottom of her foot. "You ok babe?" She had looked up from her magazine and seen Sophie deep in thought.

Sophie breathed out, "I'm thinking".

"Oh, right". Sian folded the magazine and threw it on the coffee table. She leaned on her hand off the arm of the sofa. "Is something wrong?"

There was a slight pause, Sophie didn't look at Sian she just kept looking forwards. "How'd you know?"

Soph was being avoidy which wasn't like her at all. Sian furrowed her brow as she glanced at the TV. "It's Miss. Marple Soph. And you've done nothing but stare at it for the last ten minutes".

Sophie smiled a little. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

Sian shrugged. "Nothing", she gained a grin herself, "but you could be watching me".

Sophie put her head back and tilted it towards Sian, she favoured her with an exasperated look and gently shook her head. "Don't" she murmured.

She wasn't expecting that. Sian sat forwards and put her hands over Sophie's thigh; she didn't want to spend the day with an upset girlfriend, not when Sophie had to go home later. "Soph, talk to me".

The concern in Sian's voice cracked Sophie; she was being stupid. She was wasting this time with her girlfriend by worrying about things she couldn't change. Or at least, couldn't change just yet. She needed to change the mood.

Sophie stared at Sian and smiled widely. God she was gorgeous, especially in what she was wearing. That certainly wasn't helping Sophie to keep her dirty mind at bay. She considered this for a moment. "Sian, why do you have to wear that shirt?"

Sian looked down at her slightly baggy check shirt and then back up at Sophie, "it's only a baggy shirt Soph-"

"That's the problem!" Sophie interjected, "you look totally hot in it".

Sian grinned as Sophie went a faint reddish colour and refused to look at her. In fact, right then Soph was making a dedicated effort to look anywhere but at Sian.

Sophie was really having trouble keeping her desire at controllable levels and she was really wishing she hadn't decided to wake Sian up that morning by kissing her from the base of her spine to the top of her neck. As Sophie had reached just behind her girlfriends ear Sian had rolled over and, even though not fully awake had began a very passionate kiss. By the end of it Sian was just about awake but Sophie, who had been awake for some time imagining all kinds of things, was ready to take things to the next level. Of course however Sian's mother had called them for breakfast and so the moment had gone, and although they had some time now, Sophie really didn't want the afternoon to be interrupted as the morning had been. She needed to get her mind off it.

Sian though was in a mischievous mood and needed to distract Sophie from whatever was getting to her. She had a plan. She was grinning from ear to ear; she had no idea Sophie liked the shirt so much and made a mental note of it. "And is that not a good thing?" Sian asked innocently.

Sophie knew what Sian was doing, but she didn't know how to get her to stop without it coming out wrong and Sian taking offense. _Maybe you should just give in_ she thought, _you know Sian always gets her way_. Sophie looked at Sian and grinned, _yeh, _her mind continued,_ you're powerless._ "It's a very good thing," Sophie started, "but it puts ideas in my head".

"Oh yeh.." Sian replied, "what ideas?"

"Like what I couldn't finish this morning".

Sian was sitting back against the sofa, playing with the corner of a cushion as her eyes travelled up and down Sophie's body, silently contemplating how she'd like to repay Soph for her pleasurable wake-up call. "That's the best way I've ever been woken up" she said quietly. Her eyes found Sophie's.

Sophie raked her hand through her hair, "I'd wake you up everyday like that if I could". She grabbed the arm of the sofa as if to steady herself as she felt her breathing getting heavier. Sophie closed her eyes momentarily to try and regain some composure. She was getting more turned on by the second.

Sian could visibly see the effect she was having on Soph, and it only fuelled her own desire more, she wanted Sophie's lips, everywhere. She needed to show Sophie that she was having the same effect on her. Sian moistened her lips and sat forwards allowing her to slide her hand along the inside of Sophie's thigh. Sian swallowed her emotion back before she spoke.

"I want you Soph" she whispered, "you don't know what you do to me".

Sophie rested her head back again and closed her eyes. She literally couldn't move. _What I do to you! _She exclaimed inwardly. "Your mom will be back-"

"Not for ages".

Sian's movement on the sofa caused Sophie to open her eyes. Sian got up on her knees and straddled Sophie, her eyes were full of intent and her face had an expression that Sophie had never seen before, urgency? Need? Desperation? Sophie wasn't sure and she didn't much care. It was hot.

Sian leaned in and briefly kissed Sophie. She pulled her head back after the kiss but didn't move her head away more than a few inches. Sian's hands roamed over Sophie's torso and rested on the set of buttons holding Sophie's shirt together. Sophie could hear Sian's shallow breaths and knew she was worked up.

"I want you to kiss me", Sian began as she slowly undid the first button. Sophie just listened, her hands now resting on the underside of Sian's thighs and her mouth slightly open as her breathing was quickly escalating. Sian had never done this before and Soph was totally overwhelmed by it. In a very, very good way.

Sian's voice was low, "I need you to touch me". She made eye contact with Sophie as she worked on the second button. "I want to feel your body.." Sian kissed her again, slowly, "all over mine".

Sophie was mesmerised. Her body was on fire but she couldn't move. Her eyes remained on Sian's face and her lips didn't move as they were kissed.

Sian got to the third button, "and your hands.." she popped the button and then found Sophie's hands and rested hers on top of them. Sophie swallowed involuntarily as Sian moved Soph's hands from the sides of her legs and round to the top. Sian stopped the one hand but carried on moving the other, very slowly to the inside of her thigh. Sophie was trembling.

"..and your fingers", Sian closed her eyes and took a breath moaning quietly in the process, "your fingers Soph" she whispered, "I want them in me" she leaned down and kissed her chastely again. "Now".

Sian opened her eyes and Sophie's darted to meet them. Sian looked deep into her and Sophie suddenly remembered to breath. Sophie gasped, "stop talking" and quickly moved to engulf Sian in a passionate kiss.

Sophie pushed her tongue into Sian's mouth who happily invited it. Sophie's heart was beating so rapidly she thought her chest might explode. Sian pushed her weight down onto Sophie's lap and fought against Sophie who was pushing up from the sofa, both eager to gain control.

Sian grabbed Sophie's face so there was no hope of her breaking the kiss, and Sophie venomously worked the front of Sian's jeans trying desperately to get them open. As Sophie popped the top button Sian sat up a little in order to grant her better access, still not breaking the kiss.

Sian's head was a whirlwind of emotions, she didn't care where she was or who might see all she wanted was her girlfriend to make love to her. She had been absolutely gagging for it since that morning in bed and had been waiting for Soph to make the first move. It was crazy how much she thought about Sophie; thought about kissing and touching her and just like now, how Sophie might touch her back. It drove her wild. She needed her more than anything, she just hoped Sophie knew it.

Sophie had begun sucking on Sian's neck and her other hand was feverishly rubbing at the back of Sian's neck, holding her as close as she could get her.

Sian's mind vaguely picked something out. It caused her to pause.. _What was..?_

"..girls, are you in?" someone shouted from the porch.

_Mum!_

Sophie sat bolt upright on the sofa, pulling her legs under her and looking over her shoulder at the door as Sian toppled off Sophie's lap and onto the floor. The living room door opened and Sian's mom entered overloaded with shopping bags. Sian shot up off the floor and had fastened her jeans, really quickly in Sophie's opinion, and had gone right over to her mom to pick up some bags.

"Hey mam-"

"I thought you girls would be out, it's not a bad day outside".

"Nah" Sian started off towards the kitchen, "we decided to stay in".

Sophie was dazed, she had gone totally blank and was completely sure her face was all red and her hair a total mess.

"Ooo!" Sian's mom said as she put her hand on the back of the sofa, "is that Midsummer Murders?"

Sophie managed to get her bearings, "uhmm" she swallowed, "I dunno".

"Have you not been watching it?"

Blank.

"Cup of tea mam?" Sian was at the door.

Saved. Sophie closed her eyes.

"That'd be lovely, oh let me help you put those things away". She scuttled off and took Sian with her.

Sophie took one deep, long, attempt at a relaxing breath. She leaned her head over to the arm of the sofa and rested her forehead on it.

This wasn't on.

What if she had been 10 minutes later? And how did Sian manage to switch it off so easily? Sophie's mind was on overload.

_What if she comes in here now with a cup of tea, sits on this sofa and tries to talk to me? Surely she'd know!_

Surely she'd pick up on the heightened levels of arousal coursing through the air that was threatening to tip Sophie over the edge at this very second. Sophie looked up. She panicked.

_Can't do it._

Sophie got off the sofa and grabbed her jacket.

"Sophie are you alright?" Sian tugged on her arm; suddenly appearing from nowhere. Sian suddenly looked very worried. A far cry from the expression that graced her beautiful features 5 minutes ago. "What you doin?" Her tone was gentle and very concerned. Her face was adorable.

It made Sophie feel even worse. She zipped up her coat. "I've gotta go".

"Now?" Sian was doing a remarkable job of keeping her tone low.

"I'm sorry", Sophie whispered, her eyes filling up, "it's not you. It's really not. I've just gotta go".

Sophie pulled herself out of Sian's grip and opened the door to the porch. "Thanks Mrs. Powers I'll see you soon".

Sian's mom came bumbling in with three mugs of tea. "Oh are you-"

Sophie left.

"-going?"

Sian was silent. Her face had fallen.

"She left in a hurry" her mom continued.

"Yeah". Sian had no idea what that was about. Had she gone too far? Was she coming on too strong? Soph did want her, didn't she? Sian was panicking. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Her mother regarded her. "Did you want your tea?"

After a few moments Sian turned to face her mom with a mock happy expression. She had become very good at hiding what she was feeling, from everybody but Sophie. At least, that was what she thought..._Naw, Soph knows me inside out, doesn't she?_

Sian looked at her mother, "yeah. Thanks".


	2. Chapter 2

The cool air whipped around Sophie's face serving to cool her down somewhat. Sophie welcomed the sensation. She felt the air even cooler along the track marks running down her cheeks from spilt tears that had just now stopped falling. Sophie breathed out a long, hard breath. She felt wretched.

_Aren't I too young for all this?_ She pondered.

Up until March she had never really struggled with things like love, and definitely not desire. She had always loved Sian, but until she had fallen in love with her she had suddenly experienced the entire range of the accompanying emotions. Jealousy, sick to her stomach, wanting to knock Ryan out every day she saw him green eyed jealousy. Fear, when she had acted on her impulse to kiss her best friend and Sian had bolted as a result.

_Much like you've done, now.._ her mind interjected. Sophie decided to put that one away for now.

Rejection; when all she wanted was for Sian to reply to one of her million text messages, to acknowledge her in some way after Sian had told her she never wanted to see her again in Southport. Loss, when Sian had returned her friendship bracelet and Sophie had assumed that that was it, forever. Utter misery in the weeks that followed when Sophie had absolutely no one to talk to about her heartache and suffering.

But then, all of a sudden, the world had done a flip and Sophie was the happiest she had ever been. Sian had come to Weatherfield to tell her she wanted her. Sophie's heart did a little happy dance at the memory, it had felt like a million butterflies had been released in her chest. Sian had smiled at her from behind her knee and immediately everything was right with the world. Sophie didn't care if all they would be was friends again, well, she kind of did but she was just ecstatic that Sian had come to see her. It meant she cared. And when Sian kissed her in her granddads loft! Well, she could have died in that moment. It was perfect. Sophie had been walking on sunshine for the weeks that followed, with a smile from ear to ear that had no chance of fading. Their phone conversations had become cute, the txt messages had become intimate, and the secret hand holding and kissing in back alleys was just fantastic. The secret seem to make them closer .

_But what are you supposed to do with this?_

Sophie had been smiling to herself while enjoying the memories, but her brain brought her back to the subject in hand. The truth was, for two weeks Sophie had been beside herself. Sian was constantly on her mind and all she could do was replay that afternoon at Sian's dads house after Sian had been released from hospital. Sophie felt a lump rise in her throat and the familiar fire awaken somewhere deep in her gut. She couldn't turn it off and she didn't know what to do with it. She had to talk to Sian about it, this incessant need to touch her constantly, to feel her lips on hers, to feel her skin against hers, it distracted her from absolutely everything. More sex was clearly the answer, wasn't it?

The problem, however that they didn't live down the street from each other anymore was a big one. They had still only done it once, properly, and Sophie didn't want sex to become the main thing in their relationship.

_Well, that shouldn't be what a relationship is about, should it? How do you even ask for more sex anyway? Isn't that a bit, pervy..?_

Sophie breathed in, closed her eyes and exhaled. She was stuck.

_I'm far too young for all this._

Maybe inexperienced was more to the point, but still she had no one to talk to about it. There is no way she could go to her mom. In the last six months she had been a yoyo of emotions, and now she just felt a nervous wreck, exasperated with it all. Sophie wondered what Sian was doing.

Her phone beeped.

**Sian: Well, uve not got the bus cuz at stop n seen 3 go by waiting for u 2show. U dnt kno taxi numba n u wudnt walk station is miles.&uv left all ur stuff. Wher r u? xxSxx**

Sophie ran her thumb over the display and smiled, at least Sian wasn't mad at her. She hoped she wasn't. She needed to explain everything she just didn't know how. Sophie was so used to being upfront and vocal she didn't really like this shy, timid side of herself. _Just get over it_ she said to herself._ Sian loves you so stop pushing her away._ It was good advice, Sophie just had to listen to it. Her phone beeped again.

**Sian: Soph! Pls.. dnt do this xSx**

And right there Sophie made a promise to herself. Her emotions were clouding her decisions, she would talk to Sian, no matter how difficult it was. She took a deep breath.

**Sophie: Pier xxxx**

Sian read the txt message. She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone into her pocket. She felt like she had been looking for Soph for ages and in all honestly, had worked herself up into quite a strop. It's not like they had all the time in the world to spend with each other, so why did Sophie have to decide to storm out when they only had a few hours left? If Sophie was feeling pressured all she had to do was say! There was no need for this. Sian wasn't a monster, for God's sake. If Soph was feeling confused or owt, she should have enough faith in her to be able to talk to her about it-

_Like you did, you mean? After she kissed you and you bolted from the postcode without even telling her..?_

Sian paused. Damn her little voice. She pushed out a breath and put her hands in her pockets; she suddenly felt a little shamed. She had to get to the pier. Like now.

The pier was totally deserted, for some reason, like when you feel totally miserable and isolated and you go somewhere to be alone, the world hears you and doesn't put a soul in sight. And in total honesty, you wouldn't mind seeing some other people just to distract you from your feelings. Sophie just had to watch the seagulls and make do with that. She watched as they circled and nose-dived into the sea and back up again. She was right at the end of the pier now and all she could see was ocean. She didn't feel better at all and she knew Sian was coming. She heard faint footsteps behind her but didn't turn around to look. The sound of the steps felt like Sian and she got this warm anticipation feeling in her stomach that only happened when Sian was near her. Sophie contemplated;

_Yeah, you go it bad, kida._ And didn't she know it.

Some hands snaked their way around Sophie's waist from behind and settled across her stomach, and Sophie felt a warm body press itself gently against her. Sophie had her own hands on the railing in front of her so she leaned back into the embrace and rested the back of her head on Sian's shoulder.

Sian pushed her face into Sophie's neck and took a long breath in before kissing her there gently. She then rested her chin on Sophie's shoulder and looked out at the sea. "Knew it was me then?" she asked.

"I always know when it's you" Sophie replied. She felt tears well up in her eyes again as she felt the concern radiating from her girlfriend, she tried to hold them back with some humour. "Unless there's some other girlfriend I have in Southport".

"Better not have", Sian smiled as she squeezed Sophie, bringing her lips to her ear. "You're mine".

With that Sophie spun in Sian's embrace and threw her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry" she sniffed; Sian was being unbelievably sweet and Sophie felt like she was blowing things way out of proportion.

"No I'm sorry" Sian cut in as she pulled Sophie's arms from around her neck, she didn't want to be the reason Soph was so upset. Sophie brought her hand up to wipe a tear from her cheek as Sian fidgeted slightly, not really knowing herself where to start. She held Sophie's fingers between her own and looked down at the ground.

"Sophie if I've done anything to make you feel uncomfortable then I'm sorry-"

Sophie moved her head to try and make eye contact, is that what Sian thought? "Sian no-"

"Let me finish!" Sian said as she sharply brought her head back up and looked directly at her girlfriend. "I just want to be with you Soph, and however you want that to be," she paused, "then that's fine with me-"

"..Sian-"

"No let me say it".

Sophie stopped, somehow Sian had come out with the complete wrong end of the stick. Sophie wanted to but in and correct her, but Sian seemed intent on having her say and as much as Sophie knew she shouldn't, she wanted to hear what she had to say. Sophie was feeling very vulnerable and Sian's words, no matter how unnecessary they were, were comforting Sophie no end. She felt loved.

Sian had looked up as if searching for inspiration, she seemed to be struggling to find the right words to express herself. Sophie thought her concerned face was adorable. She loved the way Sian's forehead crinkled and how the dimple in her chin quivered when she was upset. Not that she liked it when Sian was upset but it was a cute look nontheless.

"I've never intended to push you into anything," Sian looked into Sophie's eyes when she said it, "believe me". Sian's eyes glistened as she started to well up herself, "I want to make you happy-"

"You do make me happy, more than anything.."

"Then tell me if I'm doing something wrong Sophie, you're the most important thing in my life and whatever you say, goes. I know I play you up sometimes to get my own way, but only if you want it too".

Sophie felt a smile start to inch across her face, she looked down at the ground and then back up at Sian. So she knew that Sophie let her get away with murder. Sian was such a girl.

Sian sighed before finishing her speech, she couldn't look at Sophie for this bit. "I just, really, really want you and I get carried away sometimes". Sian shuffled on the spot a little bit, "I've never felt like this before". Sian grinned and looked up from beneath her dipped head, "you make me go all gooey inside.." she trailed off.

Sophie let out a small laugh that completely lightened the mood and smiled broadly at her girlfriend. Sian giggled back, extremely happy she had cheered Sophie up. Sian was still holding onto Sophie's fingers. She waggled them a bit and cheerily breathed out her pent up emotions, "but really, just tell me if it's too much".

Sophie bit her bottom lip and pulled Sian into a brief hug. She hooked her arm around Sian's neck to pull her close and kissed her on the side of her head. Sian had placed her hand on Sophie's chest and used it to push Sophie back a little. She looked right at her, "Promise me, ok?"

Sophie smiled and stepped back a little, Sian had been so honest with her, it was time for her to do the same. "You really want me, that much?

A wide smile spread over Sian's face, she licked her lips as her eyes darted about, not wanting to look Soph directly in the eye, "mmyeh. You can't tell?"

Sophie paused, trying to find the right response. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at her feet. "No I, I can, but.." she got nervous again, "it's just so hard Sian" she mumbled.

Sian put her hands on Sophie's sides, "what's hard?"

Sophie glanced up and looked directly at Sian, her feelings were overpowering her again and she was making fists in her pockets to try and control some of it. She was unsuccessful. Sophie had welled up and the emotion could be heard in her voice, "I want you so much Sian, like, all the time". She shook her head, "I can't get you off my mind and what you said before", she sniffed, "that's not it, I want you so bad", she looked up and sighed to emphasise her point, "but how it makes me feel, I dunno how to deal with it". Her voice had cracked and she bought a hand out of her pocket to rub her eye before a tear fell from it.

Sian inched closer and her hands remained on Soph's hips if only to stop her from bolting if that's the way she chose to go. Sian wouldn't let her, Sophie was going to get this out if it killed her. Sian did not like to see her upset, and if she was the cause she was going to sort it out.

"I feel like I'm going to burst. When your mom came in earlier, you jumped up and was all fine but I was going crazy". Sophie had been rubbing her forehead, partly to hide her face from Sian and partly in a vain attempt to dispel the butterflies in her stomach. She flopped her hand down to her side, it was hopeless. "And I have to go home soon and God knows when I'm gonna seeya again it's just all a mess!" Sophie went to turn away but Sian held her firmly in place and pulled Sophie closer to her.

"Hey, hey", Sian breathed and shook her head, "you don't think I want you like that too?" Sian's expression was one of disbelief. Surely she did.

Sophie sniffed again and breathed in. Her hands were back in her pockets. She was chewing her bottom lip. After a moment she shrugged. "I dunno".

Sian's expression dropped. "You don't know?" it came out a little louder than she intended.

Sophie retaliated; she brought a hand up to gesture in the air the point she was making. "No, I do but Sian, you can sit there all calm flicking through a magazine when all I wanna do is pin ya to the sofa and rip your clothes off!"

It was a good job the pier was soulless.

Sian's shocked expression changed into a toothy grin after a few stunted moments. She put her hands in her back pockets to push her shoulders forwards and she jutted her chin out, "why didn't ya?" she cooed, "I was waiting for it". Then she winked.

Sophie had her face dipped a little with her forehead forwards, the way she always did when she made a statement rather than offered a comment. However a smile crept across her face at that. Sophie looked to the side and then back at Sian who was shuffling her shoulders slightly from side to side, trying to be flirty.

"But that's it.." Sophie said as she put her hand on Sian's chest just below her right shoulder and held onto the lapel of her leather jacket. "I'm waiting for it all the time. I can't turn it off".

Sian stepped into Sophie's personal space so their bodies were touching. "I don't turn it off either", she took her hands out of her back pockets and put them around Sophie's waist linking them at her back pressing their hips together. "I just you know, get you out of my system before I see you". Sian was smiling.

Sophie thought about that. Nah, didn't get it. She looked at Sian. "What d'ya mean?"

Sian brought her gaze to rest on Sophie's eyes. She was still smiling, "you know, out of my system".

Sophie was blank.

Sian stepped off a little; she looked past Sophie and then off to the side. How could she not know what she meant? "C'mon Soph.." she had a grin but was avoiding eye contact.

Nothing.

Sophie raised her eyebrows and moved her head once from side to side. She was lost.

Sian couldn't believe it, she grinned wider and breathed in. She stepped back and lost her hand in her hair, messing it up and then cleared her throat.

Sophie was confused. And even more perturbed at Sian's sudden change in body language. She was shuffling around rather animatedly and refused to look at her. "Sian what are ya on about?" Sophie had her arms at her sides with her palms facing out in an open question.

Sian started to regret saying anything but was amused at Sophie's bewilderment. Oh well, as they were sharing things... Sian scratched the back of her head, "Soph, you know those txt messages we send each other at night?"

Of course she did. "Yeah".

"Well", Sian looked up at Sophie and sucked in her top lip for a second, and then let it out. "What are ya doin when you read em?"

Sophie shook her head. "Nothing". She raised an eyebrow and her volume raised a decibel; "why, what are you doing?"

Sian went a viscous shade of red and looked away. She grinned and let out a low giggle. She rubbed at the tip her nose and then put her hands this time in her front pockets. Sian thought she deserved points for looking at Sophie for this next bit, she had her eyebrows raised in anticipation of Sophie's response. "Whatever it says in the text".

Sophie stared at Sian, her brow still furrowed. "But.." then suddenly a light went on. Sophie's eyebrows shot off her forehead.

"SIAN!" she exclaimed. "YOU DON'T?" Decibels were off the chart.

Sian dropped her head and laughed. A good, proper laugh. How cute was her girlfriend?

"Sian!" Sophie exclaimed again, she was shocked. Plain and simple. Talk about something you never expect someone to say. Never mind the headlights, she was trapped in floodlights. Four sets of them! "Really? Do ya?"

Sian was still laughing, she had bent over slightly from it. She straightened up as the giggles subsided and scratched her cheek. She again, cleared her throat. "Mmyeh" she hummed. Sophie still looked at her in shock and Sian just smiled, "you make me hot Soph", she shrugged.

Sophie really couldn't believe it. Her shocked expression dissolved into a wide grin and her eyes grew even wider. Sophie opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she started blinking rather rapidly and her head inched about as she would go to say something, but then wouldn't as she had lost the ability to form words. She finally stilled herself, closed her eyes and let out a breathy laugh. She smiled, "Well, how many times?" her pitch was still high.

Sian cringed at the question but then thought she may as well answer it. Why the hell not? She looked up, "uhm, at least 3 times a day-"

"SIAN!" Sophie was gobsmacked! She stepped really close to Sian as Sian doubled over in hysterics. "You never!" Sophie couldn't take her wide-eyes off of Sian.

Sian reached up and grabbed Sophie's arm to steady herself, she was having trouble getting her laughter to subside. It took a few minutes. Sophie licked her lips and took note of Sian's disposition, she really didn't believe her. "Sian...honestly?"

Sian stood up straight and had to wipe a tear away from her eye. She kept her hand on Sophie's arm who was intently scrutinising her. Sian sucked a breath in, "well maybe not 3 times", she eyed Sophie's incredulous expression. Sophie nodded, eager to hear it. "Twice though, definitely".

Sian stood still and just smiled at Sophie. Sophie took a long breath in and really breathed it out. The grin was not leaving her face. Wow, Sian really did that, to her txt messages? That was, wicked hot. Sophie ever so slightly nodded at her thought. Sian did that thinking about her, and thinking about what she did to her. That must mean Sophie was good. Sophie raised her eyebrows in a smug expression and Sian suddenly nudged her with her shoulder. Sophie snapped out of her thought process and was pretty sure she hadn't said anything out loud..

"So you don't, at all?" Sian enquired.

"No!" Sophie whispered loudly, as if she should be embarrassed by the question, just in case someone had heard it..out on this soulless pier. Sophie even had a quick look around in kneejerk reaction.

"Right, uhmmm, I might know why you're always so pent up then.." Sian carried on grinning.

"I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Well, you know!" Sophie shuffled on the spot and looked anywhere but at Sian. "God's watching!" A wide grin burst across Sophie's face.

Now that, indeed, was some reach.

"Oh right. So it's all right for God to watch us when we're at it together but it's a problem when you're on your own?" Sian teased.

"No, I just mean.." Sophie laughed and gave in. "I don't know what I mean".

Sian beamed, "no kidding!"

Sian was still holding onto Sophie's arm and Sophie slipped out of it and entwined their fingers. She was still grinning and occasionally shaking her head in disbelief.

Sian gripped Sophie's hand tighter; "but really Soph, it's not like we see each other every day, or even every other day". Sian thought a second longer, "or even every 3 days, and if you're getting so worked up about it-"

Sophie tried to cut her off with a look, but Sian carried on regardless. "and anyway, it's fun, thinking about you, thinking about you and me..what happened at me dads.." Sian trailed off as she thought about it..

Sophie looked at Sian as she busied herself in the memory. A smile crept across Sophie's face as she realised right then how much she pleased Sian. _Better than Ryan, I bet_ she considered. Well, hoped. Well, knew. Didn't she? Sian hadn't said, after all. Sophie thought about bringing it up as she caught Sian's gaze, and then thought better of it. Ryan would only ruin the mood, and Sian had a playful glint in her eye and a grin was pulling at the corner of her mouth. Sophie bit on the tip of her tongue; she knew that question about Ryan would get the better of her eventually, but as of this moment, she wanted to play with her girlfriend. She started walking down the pier and pulled Sian with her.

"I'll think about it" Sophie said around a grin, she was still a little embarrassed at the thought of her, you know, doing that, to herself. She couldn't really see herself doing it. But then, Sian's late night txt messages were really something else. Maybe she would. Sophie felt herself go a little red from the idea. Sian did it, after all. That was hot. Sophie coughed a little, "But I definitely will be thinking about you doing it!" she smiled.

Sian laughed, "which brings you back to your first problem!" She stopped them and stood opposite Sophie, right in her personal space.

Sophie was looking up in contemplation. She smirked and couldn't think of a thing to say. She was feeling hot under the heat from her cheeks. Sian reached up and gripped Sophie's chin before letting it go.

"You're adorable, Sophie Webster" she started.

"And you're..." Sophie searched for a word, "...terrible!" She shook her head.

Sian laughed at that, "it's what you do to me!" She moved forwards and placed a soft kiss on Sophie's lips. Sian yanked Sophie's hand and they continued on down the pier, she was only too aware that Sophie had to go soon and she wondered how she could make the goodbye a little unforgettable. Sian had planned on cooking Sophie dinner, hence why her mother had returned with a few hundred shopping bags but Soph had walked out on that before it even got started. She thought about what she could do as they walked, but the memories of two weeks ago that she had opened up again just now, were creeping into her consciousness and doing nothing but distracting her. This is what always happened when she thought about it, served her right for bringing it up, really.

Sian remembered that Sophie had been lying on top of her, she had been touching her scar, and then Sophie's lips were on it. They kissed her gently, along the line of her scar and then towards her naval and down towards the line of Sian's underwear. Sophie's hand had touched the inside of Sian's thigh, and she slid her fingers slowly up the smooth skin there, as Sian brought her leg up at the same time inviting Sophie to do whatever she wanted to. Sophie's fingers trailed a light, agonising pattern on Sian's skin, just millimetres away from where Sian was aching to be touched. Sophie's lips were nipping and sucking on the flesh around Sian's hip bone, as Soph knew exactly how much she liked that. Sian had arched up into the sensations and had a hand in Sophie's hair, gently playing with the dark locks and turning them between her fingers. Sophie had then trailed her fingertips over Sian's underwear, dragging them from their position on the inside of her thigh and stopping as she felt the wet material under her light touch. Sophie gave pause and added a little more pressure before carrying her fingers on to reach where the underwear rested slightly below Sian's hips. Sophie had lifted herself up and was using her other hand as well as she gently tugged on the underwear in an effort to remove them. Sian had lifted herself off the bed a little, so Sophie could remove them in one fluid motion. Before she did however, Sophie planted a kiss just below Sian's bellybutton and then looked up at her.

Sian was nervous, she had been looking down at her girlfriend as Sophie had been touching and kissing her. To say Sian was turned on was an understatement. A big one. Her eyes were lidded and moist with desire; she wanted this sooo much. But this was the point of no return. No simple friendships after this. Sian's breathing was laboured and she had wondered what Sophie was thinking. Sophie had never seen her naked before. Sophie had never got this far in undressing her before. Sophie had never touched her...there...before. Was she ok with it?

Sian swallowed silently and licked her lips that had suddenly gone very dry. Sophie hadn't broken eye contact and she had leaned back down on her elbow at the side of Sian's hips. Her head was very close to Sian's stomach and as if she could somehow sense Sian's insecurities, she smiled. A warm, comforting, lop-sided Sophie smile that said Sophie wanted this too. Sian smiled back and then Sophie kissed her again, this time a little further down from her bellybutton and she licked the skin there, and then started to gently suck at the soft flesh but only for a second before she let it go and kissed back over the same spot.

It was doing things to Sian.

Sian tipped her head back as Sophie grabbed the material of her underwear and pulled them down and off Sian's body, Sian had gasped and rolled her eyes back, opening her legs so Soph-

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asked, jolting Sian abruptly from her memory. Sian felt the colour rush to her cheeks and she took a deep breath and had to play with clearing her throat. Sian brought her hand up to the back of her head and scratched it, trying to gather herself and calm her rapid breathing. The situation caused her to smile, though.

"Uhmm, you". Sian breathed.

Sophie eyed her suspiciously, "what about me?"

Sian just let out a laugh and avoided Sophie's gaze. Sian had gone a magnificent red colour and was trying to play it down. Sian didn't even realise they had started walking again and she found they were at the beach. "Me and you".

Sophie grinned widely and pulled Sian towards her. Sophie kissed her and took the lead, deepening the kiss only briefly before breaking it and resting her forehead on Sian's. She closed her eyes. "I don't wanna go".

Sian had regrouped from her powerful memory and put her hands behind Sophie's neck and clasped her fingers together there. "I don't want you to go either".

Sophie looked around where they were stood. Not a soul in sight. Still. They were on a secluded part of the beach, half hidden by a high wall and some rocks. Sophie thought about it and grinned. She looked at Sian. "I want you", she said, as she stared into Sian's eyes.

Sian brought a hand down and flicked her wrist over to look at her watch. "Soph, your bus is in.. 24 minutes".

"I'll get the next one".

"It's not for two hours!"

Sophie kissed Sian to silence her. "That'll be enough time".

Sian giggled, she liked it when Soph was demanding. "You'll get into trouble for being late".

"I don't care".

"Well, me moms back now. I guess we can see if she's-"

"-can't wait that long". Sophie grabbed Sian's hand and pulled her towards the wall.

"Sophie!" Did that mean what Sian thought it meant? Outside? Sian didn't know what to think about that. She wanted Sophie too, especially after that memory but, anyone could walk past.

Sophie stopped, "what?"

Sian walked into Sophie so that they were touching. "On the beach?" she asked quietly.

Sophie looked into Sian's eyes. She faced Sian and then bent down to kiss her neck. Feather light kisses that sent shivers down Sian's spine. Sophie had cupped the other side of Sian's face and gently rubbed her thumb over Sian's cheek. Sian leaned into the kisses.

"Don't you want me?" Sophie asked, as she approached Sian's ear.

That wasn't fair. Sian was wanting her more and more with each passing second. Sian could feel her resolve breaking.

Sophie lightly brought her lips to Sian's ear, making Sian quirk her neck as Sophie's breath there was like a direct pathway to ignite her mounting desire. Sian sighed loudly as Sophie pulled back, she kissed Sian's cheek and then nipped at her lips. Sophie captured Sian's bottom lip and held onto it as she ever so slightly pulled away. As it was released Sian opened her eyes and gazed into Sophie's whose face was only centimetres away. "You know I do" she mouthed. Sian thought about it. "But it's cold" she played.

Sophie leaned into her, "you won't be" she whispered, "not when I've done what I want to do to you".

Sian looked at her and grinned. She grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her towards the wall herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sian leaned against the wall and pulled Sophie up against her. Both girls were grinning as wide as they could in anticipation of what was about to happen. Their hands were palm to palm whilst they linked and unlinked fingers as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Sophie wet her lips as she stood before Sian; their heads only a few inches apart. Her breathing was rhythmic and her chest expanded as she took in the sight of her girlfriend before her. Sophie's expression had frozen in a half-grin as her eyes roamed all over her girlfriends face, not believing that all this was happening to her. A few months ago who'd of thought it; yeah she had a beautiful best friend with whom she shared everything, but now she had a beautiful girlfriend with whom she shared the most intimate of everything's. Sophie steadily breathed out to calm herself, blowing it gently over her lips. Whenever she got into this situation with Sian, a daze came over her and she could never believe how lucky she was. It was like she was standing on the outside, waiting for permission so she could enter the bubble. Sophie stood there, half smiling, half dreaming, half contemplating the first time, the perfect first time...waiting for the go-ahead for it to happen all over again. Her chest rose and fell heavily.

Sian silently giggled, Sophie had that cute expression that she always had, like when Sian had said something sexy that Soph hadn't been expecting. All it would take now was for Sian to lean over and whisper something suggestive into Sophie's ear and the brunette would swallow as an automatic reflex, and then she'd look at her like the floor had dropped out of her world. Sian liked it, it was cute and so adorable. Sian liked knowing that she rocked Sophie's world.

However even this was a little out of Sian's world. Sex on the beach, she hadn't even drank one, and here she was about to jump in feet first and take part in some. Alright so she might be into straddling Sophie on the sofa or, tying Sophie's hands to the bed but getting naked on a beach was different altogether.. Okay, so she hadn't _actually_ tied Sophie to the bed yet, but it didn't mean she hadn't _thought_ about it. That was something she definitely wanted to do. The idea was.. smokin' hot! Sian felt a flash of heat ripple through her. She shuddered.

Sian blinked and brought herself back to the beach. She smiled at her girlfriend who was looking at her in awe. She couldn't resist Soph and she certainly couldn't say no to her, especially with that pleading look. But honestly Sian really didn't need all that much convincing, she had been waiting impatiently ever since two weeks ago as well, and if the beach was all they had, then it would definitely do.

Sian looked past Sophie momentarily to make sure there was still no one around. Why was everywhere so deserted? She didn't care, and she silently thanked whatever power had made it that way.

Sian had been folding her fingers continually over Sophie's while Soph had been playing catch-up. Whenever Sian rested her fingers over the back of Sophie's hand, she would move them again just as Sophie's were just reaching Sian's knuckles. It made Sian grin, Soph was like putty in her hands.

Sian closed the distance between them and captured Sophie's lips in the lightest of kisses. Their bodies weren't touching yet, but they were achingly close. The friction seemed to pull them together. The kiss was slow and tantalising, Sian wanted to draw it out as much as she could. Sophie had closed her eyes and her head was slightly tilted, as if hanging on the edge of the kiss. Their fingers had ceased movement and their hands were clamped together. Sian pulled back and saw that Sophie remained in the same position with her eyes still closed, _yeh, you have her _she thought as she smiled to herself. Sian went in for another kiss and as her lips pressed against Sophie's, Sophie pulled her head back a little causing Sian to move forwards more than she had intended. Sian flicked her eyes up to meet Sophie's.

Sophie was subtly grinning; Sian looked back at Sophie's lips and she went to kiss her again. Sophie gently pushed her lips forwards to briefly meet Sian's before moving back again. Sian smiled, pausing her actions not quite knowing what Soph was doing.

Sophie just grinned at her, waiting for Sian to make another move. This time as Sian moved forwards, Sophie kept her lips only millimetres from Sian's and refused to let her kiss her. By now Sophie was pressing her body against Sian, keeping her against the wall which meant Sian couldn't get any leverage to overpower Sophie in this kissing game.

Sian pouted and bit her bottom lip. Sophie put her lips as close to Sian's as possible without touching them, their foreheads rested against each other and it felt like Sophie's breath was all over her. Soph was right, she had stopped feeling the cold. In fact she was feeling very warm, all of a sudden.

"Tease" Sian breathed.

Sophie grinned, "mmm". Sophie opened her eyes and looked directly into Sian's, deeply and intently. Sophie then captured Sian's bottom lip and lightly sucked it. Sian didn't move as she wasn't going to be caught out again. She stood there and let Sophie kiss her, she let Sophie cover her lips with her own, let Sophie lick her bottom lip and then she let Sophie put her tongue in her mouth as she flicked it at hers, inviting her to deepen the kiss back. And as Sian did, as Sian pushed her tongue forwards and Sophie felt it on her lips she pulled back again and lightly bit it.

Sian opened her eyes and pulled her head back and looked at Sophie who stared back through half-lidded eyes. "Soph-" Sian grumbled, "-please.."

Sophie was smirking, pleased with her game. She kept her head close to Sian's, their lips still only millimetres apart. "Please what?" she teased.

Sian sighed and furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure she liked this level of teasing. She had brought their hands down and had released one of them, putting her hand on Sophie's hip while her other hand hung on to Sophie's little finger at their side. Sophie's spare hand was at the wall.

Sian tugged at Sophie's waist, "let me kiss you" she whispered.

"How much do you want it?"

Sian let go of Sophie's hand and properly tugged on the brunette's coat, forcefully pulling Sophie into her. Sian tilted her head so her lips were at a perfect kissing angle and as she looked pleadingly into her girlfriends eyes, she lightly gritted her teeth. The frustration building up inside her was gradually intensifying, causing her chest to expand almost painfully. Sophie had to touch her, she just *had* too. And soon.

Sian bit her lip and whimpered, "..I'd do anything.."

Sophie pushed her lips onto Sian's and as she did, she pushed her thigh between Sian's legs and if her lips hadn't been otherwise occupied, Sian would've groaned out in pleasurable acceptance. Instead she murmured against Sophie's lips and pushed herself down onto Sophie's thigh, feeling the friction of clothes rubbing on clothes as she moved herself slowly against the slant of Sophie's leg. Sophie kissed her again, this time it was demanding and Sian lost herself in it, feverishly tugging and pulling at Soph so she couldn't get away. Sophie was pushing her thigh against Sian, almost falling into her and Sian pushed her tongue into Sophie's mouth, loving her taste and how her tongue felt against hers.

Sophie broke the kiss and gasped for air, Sian was a little bit lower than her and breathed heavily as her hands found the buttons of Sophie's jeans and started to pull at them. Sophie leaned her forehead in and closed her eyes, the emotion was quickly building within her and her attempts to dull it down weren't working. She tried to breath. "..Sian" she whispered.

Sian ceased her movements and looked up at her girlfriend. Sophie's eyes pleaded, she was on fire and Sian could see Soph was struggling with it. Sian cupped Sophie's face and tenderly kissed her, soothing the skin around her ears, "just breath" Sian murmured.

Their eyes met and Sophie smiled, relaxing slightly at Sian's soft touch then in one fluid motion, Sian spun them and pushed Sophie against the wall. She held Sophie's hands at either side of her head and pinned them there as she arched her body up and against Sophie's. Sian met Sophie's gaze as she quietly asked for permission, and Sophie granted it as she arched her body herself off the wall and into Sian who took her lips to the brunettes neck and started to suck venomously as she moved her hands down her body. Sophie had started to go dizzy so she closed her eyes to lose herself in the overwhelming sensations that were engulfing her.

Sophie felt Sian's hands back at the front of her jeans as she hooked her thumbs below them and teased the sensitive skin there. Sian had both of her hands on Sophie's waist and she dragged them upwards, feeling the warmth of Sophie's stomach and then the pattern of her ribs under her skin. Sophie swallowed hard and moaned as Sian continued to kiss her way up Sophie's neck and towards her ear. Sophie was shivering with pleasure and pushed her thigh in between Sian's legs so she could feel the warmth radiating from there. Sian gasped in response but fought through her own desire as she continued to kiss and caress Sophie.

Sian pulled her hands back down as her fingers danced across Sophie's skin and wriggled Sophie's jeans down so there was enough room for her to get in. She dropped her right hand inside Sophie's jeans who gasped in anticipation. Sophie brought her hand up to the back of Sian's head and lost her fingers in the long blond locks as she gently played with it between her fingers.

Sian felt the damp material of Sophie's underwear under her touch as she quickly pulled it aside and then pushed her fingers through Sophie's wetness and gently massaged the flesh there that was slick and moist, ready and waiting for her. Sian's breath caught in her throat as she continued to touch her girlfriend, she was starting to have trouble concentrating herself as her own arousal was getting the better of her.

Sophie groaned; her knees were going weak. Sian breathed deeply as her thought process edged her on, getting her more and more wound up as Sophie whimpered at her every touch. Sian half opened her eyes and was mesmerised by her girlfriends expressions, a mixture of desire and absolute need. Sophie put her hands on Sian's back and forced her close as Sian pushed two of her fingers together and entered Sophie with delectable ease. Sophie cried out as the pleasure surged through her, and Sian quickened her pace and gained rhythm as the orgasm mounted within Sophie, really quickly pushing her towards the edge as the desire that had been within her all day spilled out and threatened to consume her. Sophie's mind was a blur and she couldn't think of anything, anything at all except her girlfriend touching her and breathing on her and making her feel so ridiculously alive! The emotions swept her up and all of a sudden her heart ruptured and her mind exploaded with extasy. Her body shook and her eyes shot open as she looked to the sky and forced out breath after breath as her body started to convulse with sheer delight. Sophie gasped for air and used Sian to steady herself but it was useless, she was spent. Sophie put her arms around her girlfriend and just collapsed. Sian slowed her movement and kept herself close as Sophie leaned on her, trying to ride out the waves that rippled through her.

Sian was kissing the side of Sophie's neck and after a few moments, Sophie lifted her head off Sian's shoulder. Sophie smiled at her girlfriend as she rested her forehead against Sian's and then she kissed the tip of her nose. Sophie exhaled and steadied herself trying to calm the heavy thumping of her heart as it refused to be quiet in her ears. Sian giggled, Sophie was so cute, but her sex face was even cuter.

Sian was contemplating this when Sophie suddenly spun them and Sian was back against the wall. Sophie moved her lips to Sian's neck and slowly began to nip and kiss the skin there, gently working her way from the base all the way to Sian's ear, where she sucked on the lobe, taking it into her mouth and then slowly let it out fall out. She then moved back down, repeating the process all over again sending severe tingles throughout the whole of Sian's body. She could feel her stomach muscles begin to contract as her pulse began to race. Sian felt Sophie begin to pay one spot on her neck particular attention and as she sucked harder, Sian could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and more turned on by the second. She was melting in her own skin she was that hot. Sian attempted to remove her leather jacket and Sophie helped her, dropping it to their feet and then Sophie looked at her. Sian had gone a little red and her face was filled with desperation. Sophie grinned and then moved to Sian's ear, she whispered something, carefully and deliberately.

Sian's eyes shot open and she swallowed involuntarily. _Did she just say that?_ The floor had just dropped out of Sian's world. Sophie brought her eyes to meet her girlfriends and Sian couldn't believe the intently fierce expression. She was serious. Sophie's lips were slightly parted and she popped the tip of her tongue out and then she briefly licked them. Sian may have looked a little scared she was that turned on, her chest shook as she breathed.

Then Sophie dropped to her knees.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Sian swallowed again. All she could see was the ocean. She hurriedly glanced around in mild panic; her rapid breathing was threatening to hyperventilate her. She felt Sophie caressing her legs as she began undressing her bottom half. Sian couldn't believe it. But there was no way she was going to stop it. Her mind was tripping over itself. _Public beach, open space.. kids come down here all the time! _Sian closed her eyes. _We're gunna get arrested!_

Her mind was sharply brought back to what was happening when Sophie swiftly pulled down her jeans and underwear and grabbed her now naked legs. The movement jolted Sian and the cool air caught in her throat. She tried to swallow it but there was a lump that was refusing to go away. It matched the knot in her stomach that lurched as Soph lifted Sian's right leg and hooked it over her shoulder and the shuffled towards her.

Sian wasn't sure how much more she could take, the anticipation was burning her up. Sophie's words in her ear had made her wetter than anything and although a part of her worried over the fact Soph was doing this for the first time and what that meant, a much larger part of her was simply on fire! Absolutely aching for this as it was the hottest thing she had ever encountered. Bar none. She was so totally vulnerable in this moment and as risky as it was, she trusted Sophie completely and for that all sensible reason went completely out of her head.

Sian could feel Sophie's breath on her; it was intoxicating. And in between Sophie's hot breath's was the cool open air and these two sensations on her were making Sian dizzy. She put her head back on the wall and put a hand on Sophie's shoulder so she wouldn't topple over.

Then her world went into overload. Sian felt Sophie's tongue touch her and she jolted, the sensation sending her hormones off the chart. Sian's eyes rolled back and she let out a groan only this time she didn't care how loud she was. It was like music to Sophie's ears and it only spurred her on.

Sophie breathed Sian in as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends legs and got comfortable with what she was doing. She was still on a high from what Sian had done to her and all she could think of was pleasuring her girl like she had never been pleasured before. There was no way Sian was ever going to forget this! Sophie didn't really know where this overly confident side of her had suddenly emerged from, well, overly confident in this kind of situation side of her, but she was going to use it. She flicked her tongue out again causing Sian to moan once more, and this time she circled the tender bundle of nerves that was releasing such heightened levels of pleasure, and ever so gently teased it to see how much Sian could take.

Sian was struggling to restrain herself. She wished more than anything for something to lean on as all she had was open space. Her eyes were clamped shut and her bottom lip was going numb from how much she was biting down on it. Her moans were a mixture of mumbles and squeals as Sophie continued her painstaking administrations. Sian pressed back into the wall and pushed her leg down on Sophie's shoulder to try and keep her balance. Her arms had started out searching the wall for some kind of hold but now simply rested above her head, the backs of her wrists and hands rubbing over the coarse surface, her fingertips occasionally pushing back and finding contact as she tried to hold on.

Sophie gained a tighter hold on Sian as she dipped her tongue deeper, sliding into Sian and exploring as far as it would go. Sophie was completely in the moment now, she was loving every moment of it, especially how Sian wriggled about on her shoulder and how she was moaning in sheer delight with every new direction her tongue went in. Sophie would definitely do this again. Perhaps in a bed where they could both be totally naked. That would be the only thing to make this better. However she was still enjoying the feel of Sian's bare skin against her hands as she roamed them over her legs and round to the curve of her buttocks and back again. Sian has a great ass, and when Soph touched the part where it joined the back of her legs it caused Sian to gasp out loud. So Sophie touched her there, as much as possible. Sophie made a note; she had found another sensitive bit that drove Sian wild.

Sian was reaching the end, she could feel it. Her heart was beating a million times a second, her chest was near exploding and she had a humming sound in her ears that was making her head race. Her arms were running ragged against the wall and she could feel herself inching down it, little by little. She couldn't hold on much longer. She intermittently raked her fingers through her hair and messed it up over her head. Sian felt like she was going insane. The warm, tingling sensation had been building gradually within her as Sophie had been teasing her, and when she moved inside her the tension had suddenly escalated, causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her heart skipped several beats and her breathing heaved erratically in her chest. Sian opened her eyes momentarily but it was too bright, her brain couldn't understand the colours so she clamped them shut again as she suddenly decided again she was too hot. She scrunched her brow and wet her lips, pawing helplessly at her shirt trying to get it open. After a few seconds the effort was too much and she simply pulled it open, sending the top few buttons flying out over Sophie's head as she felt the cool air engulf her chest. Sian gulped back a breath as yet another wave of pleasure moved through her. She moaned and bit on her lip, "Soopphhh" she managed to push out through jagged breaths, "..ppleaase.."

Sophie heard her loud and clear. She ran her right hand from under Sian's raised leg and brought it up to where her mouth was. She pulled back a little and quickly inserted her fingers; pushing inwards and slowly withdrawing again, setting a slow pace that got faster bit by bit.

Sian gasped out loud and moved up against the wall. She felt her world crumbling, and then Sophie sucked on that sensitive bundle of nerves as she curled her fingers forwards within her, finding her other sensitive spot and applied just the right amount of pressure. Sian had grabbed the back of Sophie's head but quickly let it go as she felt something explode inside her. The pleasure ripped through her like a tornado and the moan she let out screamed Sophie's name all the way to the pier and back. Sian's hands reached out but found nothing but air and then flat wall as her body shook and her legs gave out. She slid down the wall as Sophie pulled back; the movement of her fingers causing more waves to flow through Sian even before the first ones had subsided. She couldn't take it and she crumpled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie managed to hold onto her girlfriend as she came crashing down; her leg fell off Sophie's shoulder but she somehow manoeuvred Sian into her lap as she collapsed there, her arms finding Sophie's shoulders as she buried her face into the soft skin of her neck, holding onto Sophie desperately as her body shook as the pleasure still coursed through her. Sophie could feel Sian forcing out heavy breaths; her arms like vices clamped around her neck and her hands met in clenched fists against her forehead. Sophie simply sat there and held her, her legs slightly bent at the knee perfectly cradling Sian between them. Sian's own legs together and off to Sophie's side. Sophie had her arm around them, covering her girlfriend up until Sian could move again.

They sat like that for some time. Sophie had her lips to the side of Sian's head and lightly kissed her every now and again, patiently waiting for Sian to lift her head and say something.

Sophie breathed out. Now that, was just, amazing. Sophie smiled contently. She never wanted to be out of love with this girl. Ever. Sian's breathing had become a little more stable and as Sophie kissed her head again, she thought she best check if Sian was ok.

"You alright babe?" Sophie asked softly.

Sian unclenched her hands and suddenly let all the tension ease from her body as she seemed to flop even more so in Sophie's embrace. She moved her head slightly to the side and rested her cheek on Sophie's shoulder, snuggling a little bit closer into the brunettes neck as she pushed her lips to the skin there. "Mmyeh" she sighed with a wide smile, feeling the most content she had been in her life. Her voice was a little groggy, "when did you learn to do that?" she gently coughed as that lump was still in her throat.

Sophie smiled, "I didn't learn, I just kind of, went with it". She brought her hand up to Sian's head and stroked her long blond hair, smoothing it behind her ear and then rested her hand back on Sian's legs, rubbing them a bit so she wouldn't get cold. Sophie had an insecure thought; "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sian lightly shook her head in reply. She sighed; "no babe", she took in a deep breath at Sophie's neck and savoured the scent. Her head was still a little dizzy. She let the breath out.

It made Sophie flinch and she started giggling. She didn't want to disturb Sian at her shoulder but her breath was tickling her skin. Sian gently lifted her head at Sophie's reaction and smiled, licking her lips before settling back into her spot and lightly kissing at Sophie's pulse point. Sophie made a pleasurable sound in the back of her throat; she loved this intimacy after they had made love. It was only the second time but she had decided it was definitely one of the best parts.

Sian fully opened her eyes and brought her head back a bit; she looked up at her girlfriend and stared at her as Sophie watched the ocean. _So this is love?_ She asked no one in particular. It was wonderful. "You were amazing", Sian told her. Wanting her to know.

Sophie moved her head and lowered her eyes to look at Sian, she could see her just out of the corner of her eye. She gripped her tighter and briefly put the side of her face on the side of Sian's before moving back again. "I wanted you to remember it" she simply stated.

Sian grinned. She had brought her hand up to the other side of Sophie's neck and was massaging the skin there. Her voice was stronger now, "like I'm ever going to forget that!" she bit on her lip, suddenly remembering the bashing she had given it throughout the last half hour, or however long it had been. It felt tender, but in a very good way! She swallowed, "I wasn't expecting you to do that" she said, a little shyly.

Sophie thought about it. She wasn't expecting to do it either, she just wanted to rock Sian's world like Sian rocked hers, and she just acted on impulse. "You didn't mind me doing it, did ya?" Sophie blurted out suddenly getting embarrassed. That would be.. just awful!

Sian shoved her with her free hand, "course not!" she grinned. "You just surprised me", she cuddled into Sophie again, "in like, the best way ever".

Sophie smiled, "I guess I had a bold moment".

Sian giggled, "well, you can have as many of those as you want".

They hugged a moment longer before Sophie noticed Sian's legs getting all goose pimply. She ran her hands over them, "aren't you getting cold?" she asked, concerned.

Sian sighed. "Yeh, I just didn't want to move".

"Babe!" Sophie tried desperately to generate some heat between her hands and Sian's bare skin. Sian thought it was cute. "C'mon", Sophie continued, "we should get you dressed".

Sian pulled her head up for what seemed like the first time in ages and she looked about them trying to get her bearings. She saw her jeans crumpled where they sat but her underwear was nowhere to be seen. She crumpled her face up finally letting go of Sophie's shoulders and turned where she sat, ending up with her back to Sophie's chest and Sophie's legs at either side of her. Sian rested her hands along the tops of Sophie's legs. "Babe, where's my pants?" The way she said it was adorable.

"Uhhmm", Sophie had a quick look, "I kinda threw them over my shoulder so they should be-" she turned her head, "just there".

They both looked. They weren't.

Sian grinned widely. "Oh yeah great!"

Sophie laughed. "They've probably took off up the beach by now".

Sian sat up and shook her head. She grimaced. "Classy.." She rubbed her forehead. "Oh well". With that she grabbed her jeans and put her feet in them. She leaned all her weight back onto Sophie, whether she was ready for it or not and lifted herself off the sand and pulled her jeans up to her hips and fastened them before setting herself back down, comfortable between Sophie's legs.

Sophie was amazed at how quickly Sian seemed to be able to get re-dressed. First in her moms living room and now here. She pulled Sian back and wrapped her arms around her, "should I be worried at how quick you can do that?" she teased.

Sian grinned as she rocked them to the side and back again, "only as worried as I should be at how good you are at-" she trailed off, not being able to find any good descriptive words for what she meant, "-you know", she laughed, "that".

Sophie laughed as well. Their laughter subsided into giggles and they looked into each other's eyes. Sian's face was plastered in a grin that she couldn't shift, she felt complete and her heart swelled in her chest at how perfect this moment was.

Sophie touched her head to Sian's, "I'd only ever want do that to you", she whispered. "I only ever want to touch you". Her eyes were low; her hand was drawing patterns in the sand.

Sian's tummy was fluttering, still not quite over her powerful orgasm from before. Her entire body was still on edge and her heart beat loudly in her chest. Sian felt as if all of her senses were amplified and she was tingling all over. She beamed a happy smile and her chest expanded as if she couldn't contain the enormity of her feelings. She suddenly felt overcome. She put her finger under Sophie's chin and brought her head up so she could look Sophie in the eyes, those beautiful big blue eyes. "I love you, Sophie Webster", she husked, "thank you for kissing me, that day, all that time ago".

Sophie held Sian's gaze; that actually made her heart skip a beat. A smile instantly formed across her face and her eyes smiled, too. She didn't know what to say. She just felt happy. Happier than she'd ever been. Sophie looked at the ground and then back up at her beautiful girlfriend. "You're welcome" she whispered.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, drinking in the atmosphere as the sun disappeared and the cool evening air turned into night and then they had to get up to go. Sophie's last bus was getting closer and closer. They walked hand in hand from the beach and Sophie made a fair few comments about the way Sian was walking. She thought the fact Sian was going commando was totally hot but the way she walked was pretty much like she'd had something removed. Sian was weary of how her jeans were rubbing against her as she had no underwear, and the movement of the seam against her crotch was dangerously turning her back on. Sian had to make a vested effort not to think of what Sophie had just done to her otherwise she might be enjoying it all over again.. _later_ she thought, _later._

They entered Sian's house and Sophie quickly gathered her things. The evening had completely run away with them and they immediately went to the bus stop. Not much had been said in the last fifteen minutes as both contemplated being away from each other for another week or so at least. Sian wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her coat as Sophie put her bag down and shuffled her feet. Her hands went into her pockets. "Sian", Sophie started, "can I ask you something?"

"Course".

Sophie chose her words carefully. "Is it better.." her eyes met Sian's who looked a bit confused. Sophie had let the mood slip as she was upset at having to go home and leave her girlfriend. She wanted some reassurance before she went. "..than, Ryan?"

Sian tipped her chin up and looked into Sophie's insecure eyes. She reached a hand out and grabbed Sophie's coat at the front and pulled her a step closer. Sian whispered, meaning every word, "no comparison Soph, you take my breath away".

Sophie smiled, "you mean it?"

"All of it" and Sian moved in and kissed her. She put her hand at the base of Sophie's back and held her close as she moved their lips together, trying to communicate everything the brunette meant to her in one soft, gentle kiss. They drifted apart and then remembered where they were. Their eyes darted around but Sian didn't let go of Sophie's coat, she didn't want to let her go, ever. They looked back at each other.

"Where is everybody?" Sophie asked, "is it the football or sumat?"

"World Cup's over Soph", Sian chuckled.

Sophie shrugged, "still weird, feels like we haven't seen anyone all day".

"Who else did you want to see?" Sian teased. Sophie just pulled a face. Sian was now an inch away from Sophie and her hand remained on her front. She wanted to clear something up herself. She was a little nervous. "You enjoyed it as well today.. on the beach?" she asked under downcast eyes. She was fiddling with the hem of Sophie's coat, "it was, okay?" she glanced up.

Sophie thought that was a ridiculous question to ask. "Sian, don't be daft!"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! You were amazing, you're always amazing-" Sophie interjected, trying to silence Sian's fears. "Even if we do nothing, just being with you is amazing".

"But how you made me feel Soph", Sian cut in, she didn't like being insecure about this. "I want to make you scream like that".

The honesty of Sian's words was like a knife in her chest, it stopped Sophie dead in her tracks. She thought back, "Weren't you there that first time at your dads?" Sophie whispered, "I thought I'd never stop screaming". Sophie grinned as she went a little red at the memory.

Sian grinned, remembering how Soph had tried to contain it but in the end had screamed like she had never heard her before. Sian moistened her lips, "I know but", she pulled at Sophie's coat again, "I want to do what you did, see what you taste like".

Sophie swallowed. That nervous reflex action. She was sure Sian said such things just to see how she'd react. And it was the same every time. "Hmuhmhgh" was all Sophie could manage. She leaned into Sian and they held onto each other. Sophie hoped to God these feelings would never go away.

And then the bus came.

As it stopped behind them they pulled apart and Sophie reluctantly picked up her bag. She stepped back towards Sian who still had that playful glint in her eye and she smiled that wide Sian smile, that happy up on cloud nine and lost in Sophie's eyes smile. "I'll miss you" she said in Sophie's ear.

Sophie grabbed Sian's little finger and tugged on it. "I'll think about you every day-" the bus opened its doors, "and I can't wait for you to taste me" she finished as she turned and stepped onto the bus.

Sian sighed as she put her hands in her pockets as the bus pulled away. The grin stayed on her face as she thought back over all that had happened; this had to be the best day ever. Sian's eyes drifted and her goofy expression remained as her mom came walking down the street and found her there.

"What are you still doing out?" she asked, then noticed the bus pulling around the corner. "Has Sophie only just gone?"

"Yeah" Sian breathed, dreamily. Her gaze rested at the end of the street where the bus had just disappeared from. Her mother stood next to her.

"When is she coming back next?" she put her bag down and fumbled in her pocket for her keys. "Or when are you going to see her?"

Sian still stared, "...yeah".

Sian's mother looked at her daughter and then down the street. She shook her head. _Girls today_, she thought, _well at least they've kissed and made up_.

Sian pulled herself back to reality and looked at her mom. "What?" she shook her head, trying to remember what her mom had said, "when am I going...?" she couldn't remember.

"Never mind", her mother said as she picked her bag back up. "Coming in?" She went to walk off but then noticed something, "Sian! What's that on your neck?" Her mother moved in for a closer look but Sian backed away.

Sian hurriedly brought her hand up to her neck like she could somehow rub whatever it was away. _Whatever it was.._ her mind jibed, _you know exactly what, Soph spent enough time there earlier.._

Sian swallowed nervously and tried to get her mind to shut up. Her mother was staring at her wide-eyed and she really didn't need the afternoons events replaying, not right then.

"Well?" her mother pressed.

Sian thought about lying, _I fell.. Sophie threw a rock at me. _No. _There was this vampire... _she was panicking. Sian's mother knew exactly what it was, she wasn't stupid. It was no use.

_Shit._


End file.
